A cathode-ray tube, such as a color picture tube, has a glass envelope that comprises a neck, a funnel and a faceplate panel. The faceplate panel includes a viewing faceplate that is surrounded by a peripheral sidewall. When a cathode-ray tube is evacuated to a very low internal pressure, it is subjected to the possibility of implosion caused by the stresses produced on the tube envelope by atmospheric pressure. In order to reduce the possibility of implosion, as well as to reduce the effects of an implosion, should it occur, a tension band usually is applied externally to the panel sidewall. Such tension band applies compressive forces to the sidewall which redistribute the stresses in the panel.
As known in the art, mounting lugs, integral with, attached to, or disposed between the band and the tube sidewall, are used to support the tube within a cabinet. Typically, the mounting lugs are positioned at the corners of the tube. However, set designers have found this mounting technique to be somewhat undesirable, because the internal size of a cabinet must accommodate the tube plus the mounting lugs, which adds from about 5 to 9 cm to the overall diagonal dimension of the tube. Set designers have expressed a desire for a mounting technique that would decrease the dimension of the mounting means, so that a trimmer visual appearance could be achieved. The present invention provides mounting means which permits a substantial reduction in the width of the cabinet.